Fanfic Squad
by Kickstore
Summary: A squad of infamous ponies goes against their evil classmate who wants to suck magic to take over everything. When he makes a portal to the multiverse it's up for them to stop him. Every universe consists a different fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

He was running to Cestlestia's school. He's late. His name is Phil. Phil was in front of the school.

"IM COMMING!", he yelled.

He was running to the school hallways. Tringer trips him in the hallway.

"HAHA!", Tringer laughed.

"What the heck!"

"You're going to be late."

"So are you!"

"I don't care, once I have enough magic I'll take over every universe."

"There is only one universe and we're living in it."

"Believe what you believe, I'm going to class!"

They both go inside a classroom. Tringer goes in first. When Phil comes in the bell already ringed.

"I'm surprised you're late Phil.", Celestia says.

"But that was like one second!"

"Being late is being late, both of you take a seat."

After school, Phil meet his friends up at Big Belly Haybuger. One is a peagus named Sax, his other firend is an earth pony named AppleSeed.

"Hi everone!", Phil greeted.

"How is nerd school?", asked Sax.

"It's not nerd school, it's a school that teaches magic well and how to use it propery."

"Which is a nerd school."

Phil makes an ugly look.

"Kidding!", says Sax

They all sat at a table. A waiter appears.

"Welcom to Big Belly Hayburger, may I take your order?", says the waiter.

"I'll have the jumbo burger with no veggies.", ordered Sax.

"I'll have a plain hayburger.", ordered Phil.

"A pear burger.", says AppleSeed.

Sax and Phil gives AppleSeed funny looks as the waiter leaves.

"Pear Burger? What is this oposite world?", says Sax.

"Please do not tell my family about this, they will freak!", begged AppleSeed.

"AppleSeed, is there something you like to tell us?", asked Phil.

"Alright", says AppleSeed," even though my whole family devoted their life on apple farming I just don't feel the spark like it's in me, I mean it's ok but I...I like to work for something else."

Sax and Phil dropped jaws.

"I mean I don't even like apples", continuing AppleSeed, "my secret dream is to go on adventures like Daring Do or I don't know devote on something tht interests me."

"Then why don;t you?", asked Sax.

"What if my family freaks? What if they don't approve? What if-"

"Ok, I think that's enough.", says Phil.

"Look whatever path you will take we know it'll be the right one.", says Sax.

"Thanks guys.", says AppleSeed.

They all heard a large sound in the allyway.

"What is that?", asked Sax.

"Let's find out.", says Phil.

The three ponies go to the allyway and find a pony who looks like Phil.

"Is that me?", asked a confused Phil.

The pony wakes up and runs to Phil. He checks his watch.

"Good, I'm in the right universe.", he says.

"Who are you?", they all asked.

"I'm from-"

"The future?", Phil asked, "is time travel really possible?"

"NO! Well yes in my universe."

"Universe?", Sax asked.

"That's right I am Phil from another universe.", he says.

"Why are you here?", AppleSeed asked.

"To stop him before it's too late.", says alternate Phil.

"Who?", asked Phil.

"Your Tringer."

"Ok, can someone explain what's really going on?", asked AppleSeed.

"Ok", alternate Phil says," I'm part of a multiverse agency, our job is to protect the multiverse at all cost. Before I join, my Tringer ,from my universe, collects magical powers from different universes so he can use them to take over a lot of universes, including mine. I joined the agency after this happens. We were trying our best ways to get rid of his powers but every time we did he gets more powerful. He eventally can't handle the power so the power overthrown him causing his body to be destroyed and also destroying all the universes he toke over."

"So your universe is destroyed too?", asked Phil.

"That's correct", says alternate Phil, "that was a long time ago but now to today's matters. We recently detected your universe that your Tringer has gained a multiversal machine watch that he will eventally use to take over universes and destroys himself and the universes just like how my Tringer did."

"But that has not happen yet.", says Sax.

"It will if we don't do anything about it.", says alternate Phil.

"Wait what is a multiversal machine watch?", asks AppleSeed.

"Glad you ask", says alternate Phil," it's a watch that can travel through different universes. They are different versions of the wacth from different universes each one has a different creator. Your universe creator of the watch is Tringer. I even I have a watch from the agency."

He pulls a selve reveling the watch.

"Wait, they is more than one universe?", Phil asked.

"I know, I did not belive it either but it's true. Some universes have the princess in underwear, one has a universe with Fluttershy begging love for Anon, one has Rarity and Spike loving each other, one has a superhero named The Dash, and one has a human adoting a baby Rainbow Dash."

"Uhhh, what?", says Sax.

"Don't worry about that, look we have to stop your Tringer before it's too late."

"Too late!", a voice says.

Everyone turns to see Tringer with the watch.

"I've easedrop your conversation and unlike your Tringer I'm more smarter!", yelled Tringer.

"Bye bye!", Tringer says as he points a gun at alternate Phil and shoots him. He pressed on his watch and disappears.

"Actually acording to our calculations your Tringer is dumber than my Tringer.", humored alternate Phil as he drops in the ground.

"What do we do?", ask Sax.

"Here take theses watches.", ordered alternate Phil as he gives all of them seperate watches.

"Use them to follow Tringer and stop him before it's too late like with my Tringer.", says alternate Phil.

"How do we use them?", asks AppleSeed.

"The watch has a contacts list call Cindy and she will tell you what to do.", says alterante Phil as he dies in the ground.

"Wow, did I just died?", asked Phil.

"Yep.", says Sax.

AppleSeed calls Cindy as a holographic pony appears on the watch.

"Are you Cindy?", ask Sax.

"Yes. What's going on?", asks the holographic pony.

They all told Cindy what happen.

"Ok", she says," I'll use your watch to take you to each alternate universe where your Tringer is."

"Why us?", ask Phil.

"Because you guys are our only hope."

"Well AppleSeed, you said you wanted adventure.", points Sax.

"Hell yeah!", screams AppleSeed.

"Ok, whatever we do we do this together.", says Phil.

They all noded.

"Ok Cindy we're ready.", says AppleSeed.

"Ok.", she says.

The four (including the dead Phil) disappears.

What adventure will this takes?


	2. My Little Dashie

The three landed in the middle of a empty green land.

"Where are we?", asks AppleSeed.

Cindy shows up at the watch.

"You are in a universe where Rainbow Dash is adopted by a human.", says Cindy.

"What's a human?", asks Sax.

"There are myth crearures in our universe." explains Phil.

"Do they have magic?", ask Sax.

"No.", replied Cindy.

"Then why are we here?", asks Sax.

"This universe is ruled by humans and Rainbow Dash, from another universe, is sented here as a filly and a human known as Trish takes care of her ever since. Tringer is here because this version of Rainbow Dash has magic.", explains Cindy,"you're job is to protect her."

"How do we find her?", ask Phil.

A human and a grown Raimbow Dash shows up.

 _Trish P.O.V_

I see three fully grown ponies on the field.

"Daddy, who are these people?", Rainbow Dash asks.

"Did she just said daddy?", ask Sax.

That's the moment I got scared. What if they come here to pick up Rainbow Dash and take her back to Equestria?

"Stay here Rainbow.", I said. I walked to the three ponies. I opened my mouth.

"Guess it's time to explain ourselves.", says Phil.

They told me and Dashie whats going on. All of this sounds crazy! I mean picking up Rainbow Dash was one thing but some Tringer guy wants to take power from the multiverse? This is a lot to process in my mind.

"We are setiing your adoptive daughter up for quarantine at your place.", says Phil.

Rainbow Dash is crying.

"Daddy", she says," is Tringer going to hurt me?"

I hugged her tight. I don't know what is going to happen with my little Dashie but I have to keep our hopes up.

"Of course not honey because I will be there to protect you.", I said.

And now I'm crying as I hugged her tight feeling like I'd never let go.

 _3rd Person P.O.V_

"Awwww", says AppleSeed and Phil in unision.

"Eww.", says Sax with diggust.

Tringer lets go.

"I'll show you to my house.", Trish says.

Later they all appear in Trish's house. It's 9:30 P.M. It's getting late.

"I'll take Dashie to her room.", says Trish as he goes upstairs while AppleSeed goes to the kitchen to find some pears.

"The sooner we protect the sooner we'll leave.", says Sax.

"What's up with you?", asks Phil.

"Do you see how Rainbow Dash is acting. I've looked up to her ever since I see her first sonic rainboom. I see her as a fearless, awesome, and darling pony and now she's sensitive and calls somone 'daddy'!"

"You know that's not our Rainbow Dash, right?"

"I know, but she looks no different than our Rainbow Dash so excuse me if she is so low!"

"You think I'm low?", says a voice.

They look upstairs to see Rainbow Dash wiping tears away as she ran back to her room.

"No wait, That's not what I meant!", exclaims Sax.

"Well I think the low standards apply to you.", says Phil.

Phil walks to the living room as Sax sits on the stairs feeling more guilty.

Rainbow Dash is crying in her room as Tringer appears in her room.

"Who are you?", Rainbow Dash asks.

"I'm Tringer."

Rainbow Dash shakes.

"Don't worry I'm not here to hurt you.", says Tringer.

"But they describe horr-horri-horrible th-ings about you."

"They don't understand that I'm trying to help the multiverse.", lied Tringer.

"How?"

"Well when I'm king of everything I'm going to make sure everypony gets a happy life. All you have to do is to donte your magic to me and I'm one step away from helping."

"I don't know."

"Listen do you want to be low? Cause I heard Sax says that to you, maybe you can prove him wrong by actually helping the multiverse by giving power.

"Ok."

"Excellent."

Tringer grabs a device called the Magic Remov and uses it sucks the magic from her body. The magic is places in the device as the device's fuel tank goes up.

Rainbow Dash turns grey and starts coffing.

"Oh and I can take your magc whenever I want but I just want to have fun tricking you. I toke away all your magic so your immune system would not work and you would be sick forever."

He preses a button on his watch.

"I would really love to chat but I have to go to another universe and take that univere's power."

He disappers. Rainbow coughs as she fell to the floor and coughs more.

The next mouring Trish goes to her room as he sees herpuking on the floor with her eyes red.

 _Trish P.O.V_

I picked up Dashie as I placed her in the living room couch. Poor little Dashie.

"What happened?", I asked.

"Tringer shows up (cough cough)"

Sax, Phil, and AppleSeed shows up.

"What happen?", asks Phil.

"Tringer was in her room last night, he must of taken her magic.", I explained.

"What?", AppleSeed says.

"I let him take my magic.", she says. My heart is pounding. Does she have suicidal thoughts?

"Why?", I asked,"why would you do that?"

"Yesterday night, Sax says I was low so Tringer convinces me to give him magic then he disappears."

"Must of gone to another universe.", Phil says.

"Don't worry Dashie, we'll get though this together!", I said.

A knock came on the front door.

"Could you keep an eye on her while I answer?", I asked.

"Sure.", says Phil.

I open the door to see Cestia and the mane six except for Rainbow Dash (of course) at the front step. First Twilight Sparkle, then the rest of the gang: Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, and lastly Pinkie Pie bounced in.

Pinkie Pie scremed, "Ooooh, so this is what an alien house looks like on the insi- OH MY! YOU HAVE A KITCHEN! I'm starving, are you starving? I can make us some-"

She was stopped by Applejack's hoof, "Easy there sugarcube. We're jus' here fer Rainbow, so we ain't got no time for any eatin'."

Applejack's stomach growled, "No matter how hungry we are."

"Uh, we have some left overs from dinner last night. You're more than welcome to some.", I offered.

Pinkie took that as an "ok" and ran into the kitchen with much vigor. It seemed I did not even need to tell her where anything was; she instantly knew where everything was placed. Factor it to either dumb luck or it simply being Pinkie Pie... I chose the latter.

"Ah'll go keep an eye on her," Applejack said, walking to join the hyper pony.

"I'm quite surprised," Celestia began, "I had expected a little more resistance to us entering."

"Why? I know who you all are."

Celestia nodded, "Ah so you do know then."

Phil walks to the door and says,"Hey some pink pony and a reletive of AppleSeed is in the kitchen eating-"

He stops when he saw Cestia and the rest.

"Uhhh are they? What is going on?"

"I should ask the same. What is another pony doing in this world?", Celestia asks.

"So you don't know me because yo're not my Celestia. How about we both explain?", offered Phil.

They explain each story. Phil and Trish explains first then Celestia explains.

"I can fix her sickness.", says Celestia.

She walks to Rainbow as she transform some of her magic to her as Rainbow feels better.

 _3rd Person P.O.V_

Celestia told Dashie what happens when appear in this world.

"So what's supposed to happen now?", Dashie asks.

"Well, it's quite simple. Twilight?" Celestia looked to her pupil, who instantly perked up hearing her name, "Do you still remember that memory spell? From the Discord incident?"

Twilight simply nodded, as she stood from the couch and hopped onto the floor.

"What are you doing?", asks AppleSeed.

"I'm sorry to say this but we need to erase her memory.", explains Celestia.

"What, why?", asks Phil.

"So she can start a new life in Ponyville again.", explains Trish," please give me my last moments with her."\

"Very well.", says Cestia.

Trish walks to Dashie.

"Dashie, my little Dashie. I love you with all my heart. You have done wonders to open me up from the man I once was. You..." I had to pause a moment, to settle down, "... you have brought me so much joy in my life that I can't possibly ever thank you for."

At this point, Dashie too had begun to cry. That only made it worse for Trish.

"These fifteen years we have had together, talking, playing, flying; all those have been so special to me. I just want you to know, that I will forever love you. It doesn't matter if we aren't biologically related, or of different worlds. I don't care what you may ever think of me, or if you ever even remember me, but right now, you being my Dashie, I want you," He poked her on the chest, to physically show I was talking to her, "to know that fact. If there is ever a problem that happens, and you need me, don't hesitate to find a way to get me, okay?"

"D-d-do I have t-t-to go d-d-daddy?"

"It's your actual home, Dashie. You don't belong here. You need to go back to where you belong."

"I belong here, with you!"

"I love you daddy..."

"And I love you too, my little Dashie."

They separated, as she lowered herself to the ground.

"That' it!", Sax yelled as he goes in front of Dashie, "I will not stand for this."

"It's the only way for her to be herself again.", expalins Celestia.

"Screw that! Memories are who we are they help us reconfigure our past and you must be stupid to actually try this stupid process. Memories from Ponyville, memories from here, why can't it be both? I think these memories are a benefit and it does not make her low because it shows who she loves before and now and if you take these memories of her you're taking herself away!"

"You made me realize that I made a mistake.", Celestia admits, " do you really want to stay with Trish?"

"Yes.", she says.

"Then I can't stop you."

Dashie hugs Sax and says, "Thank you."

She breaks the hug as she go to her daddy.

"We're going to mush you Ranbow.", Twilght says,"but if this your choice then I will support that."

"Phil, can I talk with you for a sec?", Celestia asks.

"Sure."

"In private."

Thet both go to the bathroom.

"I want to remind you the possibilities about Tringer."

"We're working on him."

"If he has the power to make a pony sick then he can cause much more sickness. Just want to explain your doubts."

They both go back to the living room.

AppleSeed calls Cindy.

"We're ready Cindy!", AppleSeed says.

"Ok then, Cindy says."

Sax, Cindy, and Phil start to disappear. Everyone waves goodbye.

"Well what reality we'll we land on next?", wondered AppleSeed.

This chapter is based on My Little Dashie by ROBCakeran53 I decided to go with a happy ending insidead of the original sad ending anyways what fanfic should I do next. Let me know!


	3. Fallout Equestria: Dark Secrets

**I did not write this chapter. This chapter is writen by RuinQueenofOblivion. This chapter is based on his upcomming Fallout Equestria story: Fallout Equestria: Dark Secrets which is a sequel to all of his other Fallout Equestria stories. The stories were based of the original Fallout Equestria story by Kkat. Nebula is owned by RuinQueenofOblivion. The Goddess and Red Eye is made by Kkat. It's unsure if this is canon to the RuinQueenofOblivion's Fallout Equestria universe, she's still deciding. Anyways enjoy!**

AppleSeed, Phil, and Sax land on the hard ground, finding themselves looking up at a massive cloud filled sky that covered the world for as far as they could see. When they got up they were shocked at what they saw, around them was a barren wasteland devoid of grass and only some trees that looked like they had been dead for a very long time.

"Where the hay are we?" AppleSeed asked as they looked around perplexed at this strange new world before Cindy appeared on the watch.

"Sorry, I had to pull up a lot of data on this world to figure out exactly where and when you showed up," Cindy said with a frown, it looked like whatever she found had distressed her. "Brace yourselves, this one's a bit of a doozy."

"I don't like the sound of that..." Phil said.

"In this universe, Equestria went to war with the Zebras as a result of a depletion of coal in the Zebra Empire," Cindy continued. "I've got a lot of data here and not to mention a lot of alternate universes, this thing is massive I'm telling you, but I'll give you the cliffs notes version of it. Eventually this resulted in powerful magic called Megaspells being detonated which poisoned the land with necromantic magic. The land is practically saturated with it, but that's not your main focus here."

"Then what is?" Sax asked. "Are we supposed to, save the world or something?"

"No, but from what I understand a pony recently left something called Stable 13 as part of some, experiment carried out by Twilight Sparkle and a company called Stable-Tec," Cindy continued. "She's a very powerful Unicorn mare who's actions are going to prepare Equestria for some events that will occur in about 14 years. To make matters worse... she's currently en-route to a place called Maripony, which is home to a very powerful and very dangerous magic user called the Goddess."

"And if Tringer got his hooves on either one, he'd steal a lot of magic," AppleSeed finished with a worried look. "This, could be a problem."

"Why does this feel like we're in some sort of game or something?" Phil commented with a groan.

"What's the name of the pony we're looking for?" Sax asked.

"Nebula Sparkle," Cindy answers simply. "Twilight's great-great... uh, the rest of the greats seem to be cut off for some reason... granddaughter. According to these records, she's at the moment traveling with some sort of cyberpony named Red Eye. Keep an eye out for him, he's got a mark by his name, I'm not sure he can be trusted. That's all I can tell you right now, they should be in a nearby cave system right now, just stay safe alright?"

"Great... just great..." Phil said as Cindy vanished.

00000

 _Nebula Sparkle's POV._

Just what we needed, we had just barely escaped a Hellhound ambush when some pony approached us with this, thing that I hadn't ever seen before.

"Stop right there," I said, levitating my rifle up and pointing it at the pony, Red Eye was still recovering from the Hellhound attack so this was the last thing we needed right now. "Who are you?"

"Nebula Sparkle right?" The strange pony asked as he looked at me with what I'm sure was supposed to be a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, I'm here to help, my name is Tringer."

I looked at him hard for a long moment, not lowering my rifle just yet. This guy seemed, off to me for some reason. I looked at the device he was holding for a long moment and back at him.

"What's that thing?" I asked.

"Oh this? Its a special little device I created, it lets me remove magical radiation," he said as he held it up, this elected a snort from Red Eye behind me. "Do you find something funny, cyberpony?"

"I find you incredibly funny," Red Eye said through the pain of his injuries as he moved next to me, his cybernetic eye was still damaged. "You must think we're idiots if you really think we believe you."

"But I am speaking the truth," Tringer said with another smile. "Magic has done so much damage to Equestria, if I can use it to better the world... no, all worlds, then isn't that for the best?"

"It'll never work," I said and looked at Red Eye who nodded, I started to pull the trigger before all of a sudden Tringer lost all pretense and knocked the rifle away, I was too tired to try and fight back as he fumbled with the device. "What are you going to do?"

"Like I said, I'm going to save the multiverse," he said and pointed the device at me, I closed my eyes and turned away, expecting to die from, whatever he was about to do, but I felt nothing.

When I opened my eyes again, the device was sparking and it looked broken. Tringer cursed and hit against it with his hoof.

"Your little toy... not working?" Red Eye asked with a laugh. "Radiation can't be... absorbed without consequences to the technology used unless its built for it. That thing... is useless now."

He looked like he was about to say something when there was the sound of ponies talking from the entrance to the cave.

"Are you sure this is the right cave?"

"Hey, its the only cave nearby, what else would it be?"

"Maybe you two should try and be quiet, we don't know what's in there."

"Great, I was hoping they'd take longer to find me," Tringer said as he checked something on his leg before running off deeper into the cave just as three ponies came into view.

000000

 _Third Person POV._

Phil honestly had no idea what to make of what he saw in the cave. There were two ponies sure, one of them was a darker shade of blue with a light blue mane with streaks of blue and purple who was wearing an armored Jumpsuit with the number 13 on the collar. The other was a red stallion with a black mane and tail, but that's not what drew your eye.

His right eye was made up of some sort of metal, it looked like it normally had some sort of attachment to it, but instead whatever it was looked like it had been ripped out, leaving wires visible and he was dressed in a cape made out of the same fabric as the mare's jumpsuit, with 101 on it.

They were both wearing some sort of, strange devices on their forelegs.

"I'm guessing that's the cyberpony Cindy mentioned," Sax whispered as AppleSeed tried not to stare at the cyberpony.

"And who are you three?" The mare asked looking at them closely.

"Uh, I'm Phil, this is Sax and AppleSeed," Phil said. "We're chasing after a pony that calls himself Tringer, have you seen him?"

"You just missed him, he tried to use some device on Nebula but it broke because of the radiation," the cyberpony said. "He ran off deeper into the cave system, but he's as good as dead with the Hellhounds in there. Are you going to keep staring at me like that?"

"Uh, because of your eye," AppleSeed said with a shake of her head. "Sorry, I haven't seen a pony like you before."

He just rolled his intact eye before going to work on repairing his cybernetics.

"So, why are you chasing after him?" Nebula asked as she picked up her rifle. "I'm guessing its related to his behavior."

"He's trying to steal magic from all universes within the multiverse," Sax answered. "We chased him here and, well, we had hoped to stop him before he got to you or Maripony."

"Great, just what we needed, another complication," Red Eye said with a groan. "What's next, are we going to have to go to Canterlot and survive the Pink Cloud?"

"Pink Cloud?" Phil asked as the three looked confused.

"Long story," Nebula said with a sigh, she was really only now becoming aware of everything herself. "I'm from Stable 13, my ancestor Twilight Sparkle, she set out a mission for one of her descendants to set out from the Stable and access certain, things around Equestria at her facilities. We're heading to Maripony now to do that, though between the Hellhounds and Alicorns we... what?"

"Uh, what's this about Alicorns?" Sax asked.

Nebula facehooved, this was going to be a long night.

"Plus if he's going to want to repair that thing he has, Maripony is the nearest place to do it," Red Eye commented. "Its going to be very dangerous, are you three up for it?"

"We are," Phil said with a nod.

"Fine, we leave in the morning, but we sleep in shifts, I don't want to be jumped in the middle of the night," Nebula said as she laid out her bedding.

00000

 _Nebula Sparkle's POV._

 _"Hey everypony out there, this is your friend DJ Pon3 with the latest news," the DJ's voice said into my earbuds as we neared Maripony. "We've got reports of Talons high tailing it out of the settlement at Blacklight near Splendid Valley, seems something there scared them half to death. I don't mind telling you that whatever scares those Griffons is enough to make me want to stay far away from Blacklight. That being said, it seems our friend the Stable Dweller has no qualms about it because she was last seen in that area, lets hope she doesn't get herself killed out there."_

"We're here," Red Eye commented as we reached the above ground entrance to Maripony, what was left of the facility at least.

"What happened here?" AppleSeed asked looking at the ruins.

"One of the Megaspells went off in there," I commented. "Splendid Valley was one of the early targets in the war. I'm surprised we didn't see any Alicorns on the way."

I had explained this morning that Alicorns were ponies created by a potion of some sort, the rumor was that it had been developed by Twilight Sparkle during the war but nopony was really sure. And yes, they looked exactly like Celestia or Luna, it made things a bit surreal.

"They were probably not expecting us," Sax commented as we started to move underground into Maripony. Me and Red Eye had our weapons at the ready, but our companions didn't seem to be armed.

As we started to move through the facility, we came across our first Alicorn. She was a shade of dark blue with a flowing mane that didn't seem to pay us any attention, at least not yet.

"I just had a thought," Phil said. "What if they make Tringer into one of these things?"

That made us all stop, we hadn't thought of that. "Well, that definitely would be bad," I commented. "If he does have access to alternate universes, then they might be able to spread beyond this one. That definitely would be bad."

With that we heard the sound of a gunfight coming from up ahead. We exchanged glances and started running towards the sound.

Indeed, there was Tringer fighting against 4 Alicorns, he must've found a gun because he was firing at them, but they were just waiting for his bullets to run out as they bounced off their shields.

"Any suggestions now?" Red Eye whispered to us.

"We need to draw them away," I commented and looked between them. "Anypony want to volunteer to do that?"

There was a long pause, I doubted our new companions would volunteer, they had a job to do after all, I respected that. I was about to volunteer when Red Eye finally nodded and got to his hooves.

"Take care of yourself Nebula," he said and galloped up behind the Alicorns, shouting at them rather insulting statements about their mothers. They blinked a moment before chasing after him, leaving us in hiding.

"Well, that worked..." AppleSeed commented as we moved closer to the door. "Give it up Tringer, we have you now!"

"Its not over yet, I've got exactly what I want from this world," Tringer shouted back. "Better luck next time."

And with that we saw him vanish after hitting a button on his watch I guess. Phil stomped his hoof angrily and we all went inside the room, yeah he was gone.

"What now?" I asked.

"We don't really have a choice, we have to follow him," AppleSeed said and offered me a hoof. "It was good working with you, Nebula."

"You too," I said with a smile and shook the Earth Pony's hoof, nodding to the other two. "Get him good for me and Red Eye, okay?"

"We will," Sax said with a grin as they turned on their own watches and a figure of another pony appeared. "Cindy, we're ready to go."

"Alright, locking onto you now to send you to the next universe," the pony said and they all vanished.

That's when I heard another voice, one all around me, it spoke with the voice of a thousand horrors, but it was still vaguely feminine. "Well... that was certainly interesting, a shame I could've used the technology they had, but I will settle for the concession prize, Nebula."

I looked out and beheld a horror beyond which I had never seen before. A monstrous mixture of four ponies that stared at me with cold, soulless eyes, it was more terrifying than anything I had seen before.

I knew I was facing the leader of the Alicorns.

 _To Be Continued in Fallout Equestria: Dark Secrets ._


	4. Epic Rap Battles of MLP

The three landed in Ponyville.

"Are we in Ponyville?", asks Sax.

Cindy shows up on Phil's watch.

"Nope you're in a reality where everyone here do rap battles, everytime two ponies don't get along a mare named Vinly Scratch lets them rap it out.", Cindy explains.

"What do we do?", Sax asks.

"Tringer is competing."

She disappears. Everyone in Ponyville and Tringer shows up.

"Hello guys, welcome to our rap battle.", Tringer says.

"What?", Phil asks.

"He told me that you guys have a dissagreement so you're going to rap battle.", explains Vinyl.

"Wait, why would you waste your time battling?", asks AppleSeed.

"Because", says Tringer," this worls's magic is too easy to take away so I'm rising up to the challenge by letting everyone placing bets by not bits but magic, whoever wins gets to keep the magic."

Vinyl puts on her headset and started the music.

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF MLP!

 **Tringer!**

vs

 **The Fanfic Squad!**

BEGIN!

 **Sax** = **Bold**  
 _Phil_ = _Italicize_  
AppleSeed = Underline  
 _ **Tringer**_ = _**All**_

 **What's going on? What happen to the background?**  
And why are we called Fanfic Squad?

 _ **You just better stop cause I am Tringer.**_  
 _ **I could of use my gun and pull the trigger.**_  
 _ **But my bullets would just be a waste.**_  
 _ **Holes on you is not worth the space.**_  
 _ **Dashie's world! Fail! Maripony world! Sorta Fail!**_  
 _ **You might as well just give up and bail!**_  
 _ **When I have everything I'll break your verse.**_  
 _ **You might as well bow down to the new leader of the universe.**_  
 _ **Phil, you funked Celestia's school and toke it the second time**_  
 _ **AppleSeed, if you family was in this battle they would of not came with a proper rhyme**_  
 _ **Sax, calling someone "low" is even low for me.**_  
 _ **I order the three to leave when I take my seat.**_

 **I think it's our turn.** _I don't know how to rap._  
Just rhyme burned words like that.  
 _Like what?_  
 **Like that? Wow I think this universe is forcing us to rhyme.**  
No effort but let's not waste our time.  
 **Get ready Tringer! This may be your end!**  
 **Considering the fact since you have no friends.**  
 **You bully ponies which gives you dislikes.**  
 **And I give you 100 dislikes.**

 _ **Wow that rap was worse than you trying to fly.**_  
 _ **When your first attempt was falling from the sky.**_  
 _ **The judges even give you the lowest ranking on your first try,**_  
 _ **Even your friend Fluttershy agrees without being kind.**_

 **I'm down.**  
 _What, why?_  
 **He uses my crush against me.**  
You have a crush on Fluttershy?  
 **Shut up, that's not important.**  
 **AppleSeed, since Phil can't rap-**  
 _Hey!_  
 **You should rap now.**  
With pleasure.

Your beat seems to go redheaded,  
considering you're evil and have dread.  
The power of family tradition runs in my name.  
Your family probaly hates you, which is a shame.  
With no friends your power is all alone,  
I bet you're so loney you have a contactless phone.

 _ **You say about family tradition when you don't like apples.**_  
 _ **That ironic state is just one example.**_  
 _ **Cause of your family you don't have a phone,**_  
 _ **your family power really blows.**_  
 _ **I bet you're so modern, you want a differnt name.**_  
 _ **Now pears make you insane.**_  
 _ **You're not a family tradition member you're just a family slave.**_  
 _ **That is a reason of why you should be ashamed.**_

I have no word for my defeat,  
we might as well retreat.  
 **Phil, you have to finish the rap battle.**  
 _Why me?_  
 **Becuase me and AppleSeed are down.**  
My family life is a lie!  
 **And the only person who knows Tringer out of the three of us, it's you.**  
 _But, I can't rap._  
 **Yes, you can.**  
 **All you need to do is believe in yourself and keep your rap flow going.**  
 _Ok I'll try._

 _Hey Tringer! Guess what?_  
 _Do you still scream like a girl whenever you see a hut?_  
 _When you first lose a magic fair you cry like a baby._  
 _That you keep listening to "Hoof Me Baby"._  
 _Ever wonder why I looked away whenever you get pissed?_  
 _You beating up little fillies is worth to be missed!_  
 _I'm not afraid anymore._  
 _You better shut down your door._  
 _What? Worried I steal your night blanket again?_  
 _Since it keeps you half-alive but not dead?_  
 _Well, too bad cause listen up._  
 _I'm the one who broke your red mug._

 **Triggered!**  
 _More like Tringered. Ahh? Ahh?_  
 **Don't push it.**  
 _Sorry._

* * *

WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF MLP!

* * *

Next chapter for more info!


	5. Results and Aftermath

"Oh yeah? Well ummm uhhh.", Tringer says as he tries to fight back.

"Wow Phil, I did not know you could rap so fast.", AppleSeed says.

"I can't, this dimension's frequency environment must of change the structure of my entity.", explains Phil.

"And he's back.", Sax says.

"Well everyone decides that the Fanfic Squad won,", announes Vinyl, "and by that we have to give you guys all of our magic."

"No, keep your magic, we're giving it back.", Sax says.

"I still don't unserstand why are we called "The Fanfic Squad".", says AppleSeed.

"Yeah well, I think we will find out that later.", expalins Phil.

Tringer make a few tweats with his watch. He presses the button as he start to slowly disappear.

"You may have won this round", acknowledges Tringer,"but this is not over and I still have more universes to take magic from. Adios!"

Tringer disappears.

"We can't let him get away, again", says AppleSeed.

"Cindy, we're ready!", says Sax

Cindy appears on Phil's watch.

"Ok, sending you to the next reality.", she says as the three disappear.

Octavia's mouth drop as Vinyl is listening to music.

"You're not even going to question why ponies bet on their magic just for a battle and why did they disappear?", asks Octavia.

"Huh?", Vinyl asks.

"Never mind."

* * *

The last two chapters is based on the fanfic Epic Rap Battles of MLP by engimaMystere.  
Let me know who do you think really won? And who do you think was the best rapper? And let me know what fanfic you want me do next. Boy, this chapter had me do a lot of writing and rapping. Whew!


	6. Twilight is Captain Underpants

Sax, Phil, and AppleSeed landed in Ponyville.

"Wait, aren't we just here?", asks Sax.

Cindy appears on Sax's wacth.

"No, this is just a different version of Ponyville except they don't do rap battles."

"So what magic has Tringer plan to steal this time?", asks Sax.

"If Tringer is planning to steal all the magic from this world, he would of done it already."

The Fanfic Squad looked arround their surrondings as everything seems normal.

"If Tringer is not planning to steal magic from this world, then what else would he be doing here?", asks Phil.

"Yeah, I mean out of all the realitys we go to this reality is the second least powerful.", says AppleSeed.

"Cindy, do you have any ideas of what Tringer might be doing here?", asks Phil.

"I'm afraid Tringer might be looking for something else, but I can't be sure of what it is."

"What if Tringer is not looking for something magical.", says AppleSeed.

"What are you talking about? His hunger is always for magic.", Phil replied.

"But AppleSeed's right. What if he is looking for something out of the ordinary.", suggest Sax.

"Like what?", asks Phil.

"A 3-D Hypo Ring.", Cindy answed.

"A what?", the squad asks.

"According to our database, a 3-D Hypo Ring is ring used to hypotize ponies, they exist in other universes including this one. In this universe, it was used as a toy for kids that is distributed by a company."

"Hold on, a hypnotizing device was made for kids?", asks Phil.

"I'm afraid so."

"But that means it could be popular all the kids must of have them meaning Tringer is after many rings and we have to get every one of them.", complained Sax.

"Sax, did you not notice when Cindy says "was"?", Phil asks.

"Anyways", Cindy continues," the company shuts down after all of the rings have been recalled due to "hypo-abuse", since the rings is the only thing the company sells they shut down due to "out of creativity"."

"But if all the rings were recalled, then shouldn't they all be destroyed or something?", asks AppleSeed.

"Only the newspapers claims that all of them have been recalled.", Cindy replied," But according to the company's records, the only pony who did not return the ring is Pinkie Pie."

"If Tringer has that ring then-", says Phil.

"He could get ponies to do what he want.", finish AppleSeed.

Cindy disappears.

"I know Pinkie Pie", says Sax," Fluttershy introduced me to her at Sugarcube Corner."

"You mean your crush indroduce you, right?", asks AppleSeed.

"I thought we were over this.", says Sax who was blushing.

"If she indroduce you to her friend then thats one step to the next level."

"Really?"

"Guys, can we please focus on why we're here?", asks Phil.

"Right, we're here for the ring.", says Sax

"Fine, if you want to avoid your feelings.", AppleSeed says as he walks.

The Fanifc Squad goes inside Sugarcube Corner as they see Pinkie Pie as a cashier. Phil turns to Sax.

"Remember, you never meet this version of Pinkie Pie so she may not reconize you.", says Phil.

"Welcome to Sugarcube Corner, how may I help you?", Pinkie Pie greets.

"We're here because we believe you have a 3-D Hypo Ring.", says Phil.

"Nope, I sold it to Spike who gave me this Captain Underpants book in return. Check it out."

Pinkie shows them the book, after reading it Sax and AppleSeed laugh.

"I don't get it.", Phil says.

"So, why did you ask about the ring?", Pinkie asks.

"Well..", Phil says.

"YouguysandthisevilponynamedTringerarefromanotherdimension, .InsteadTringerisaftertheHypoRinguntillyouguysgetitfirst."

The squad's mouth drop.

"That's right.", Sax says.

"How do you know about this?", Phil asks.

"Just a hunch."

The three are still frozen.

"Well, don't just stand there", Pinkie says, "we have a ring to save."

Pinkie left. The three went back to conscience.

"Right, let's go." says AppleSeed as they all left.

Meanwhile at Twilight's castle,

Tringer sneaks inside the castle. He sneaks into Spike's room as he keeps looking for the ring. Spike goes inside as he sees Tringer going throgh his underpants.

"Uhhh..what are you doing?", Spike asks.

"It's not what it looks like kid, I'm just looking fot a hypo ring."

"You mean this?"

Spike gets his hand in his pocket (don't ask) and grabs the ring out. Tringer drop Spike's underwear.

"I can't use the Magic Remov to get the ring so I have to try the second option."

Tringer grabs the ring as he keeps trying to pull it out of Spike's hand.

"What are you doing?", Spike asks as he keeps pulling the ring away from him.

"I need your precious ring!"

"Let go, you werido!"

Tringer and Spike are each pulling the ring like it's a game of tug o' war.

Pinkie Pie and the Fanfic Squad crashes inside the room.

"Pinkie Pie? What's going on?", Spike asks.

"You three!", Tringer yelled as he sees the Fanfic Squad.

Twilight appears.

"What's going on here?", Twilight asks.

Phil starts to blush. Sax and AppleSeed starts to notice.

Spike sighs as he snaps his fingers. Twilight grabs Spike's underwear as she puts it on. Phil is intrigued of what he saw. She grabs the curtain from the window and wears it as a cape. She became Captain Underpants.

"Tra-la-laaaa!", she sang.

Phil is silent.

"Ahem.", Sax signals.

"What?", Phil asks.

"This is the part where you get confused and start to start to question."

"Ohhh right! Er S-she is weraring the stu-ff like she's Captain Pantyhose."

"Underpants.", corrected AppleSeed.

"That's what I said."

Captain Underpants notice the grudge between Spike and Tringer and assumes that Tringer is the bad guy.

"Don't worry Spike!", Captain Underpants said, "I'll stop him!"

She punches Tringer as he fell down but still conscience. Tringer notice he is holding the ring.

"Well, I can't say this is too easy!", Tringer says as he stands up.

He press his watch as he start to disappear. Captain Underpants runs to Tringer as they both go to a differnt reality. They both appear at Camp Everfree while Gloriosa is trapping all the campers including Tringer and Captain Underpants.

"You think you could stop me?", says Tringer,"you're just a hynotize freak in underwear!"

Captain Underpants only understands what half of that means. She chases Tringer. Tringers run into the dome made of tree brances.

"You think you could escape from me?", Gloriosa says.

She uses a tree branch to punch Tringer as he fell down. While that happens the ring flews to Captain Underpants' hoove. Tringer jumps on Captain Underpants as they teleported to the Fallout Equestria world in an outside area. Tringer grabs the ring as Captain Underpants presses a button on Tringer's watch as they both teleported back to the Captain Underpant's world.

The Fanfic Squad and Spike already explain to each other. Spike explain on how Twilight turns to Captain Underpants, while the Fanfic Squad explains why are they chasing Tringer.

Captain Underpants and Tringer are grabing the ring from each other. Spike gots an idea. Spike grabs the ring away from them as he blows fire on the ring. The ring disappear.

"NOOOOOOOO!", Tringer yelled, "Whatever! I don't need that ring anyway!"

Tringer preses his watch and disappears.

"I can't believe you burned the ring.", Sax says.

Spike grabs the ring from his pocket.

"But how?", asks Phil.

"It's just an old magic trick I use when I trick Twilight into thinking I burned the cookies."

Captain Underpants jumps out of the window as she runs away.

"Tra-La-Laa!"

"Looks like we better get her.", says Spike.

"And looks like we better get Tringer, agian.", asks AppleSeed.

"It's nice knowing you.", Spike says, "Maybe we can meet again."

"Maybe we will.", Sax says.

Spike and Pinkie leaves as they chase Captain Underpants.

"Ok Cindy, we're ready.", says Phil.

Cindy appears on Phil's watch.

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Why?", asks Sax.

"The agency wants you guys to stop and I was ordered to teleport you guys to our reality."

The three disappear. They all appear in a dark room.

"Hello guys.", a figure said.

"Who are you?", asks Sax.

"I'm Director Flickster and welcome to the Multiversial Agency."

* * *

This chapter is based on my own fanfic Twilight is Captain Underpants. And yes this is canon to the Twilight is Captain Underpants universe. I thought the idea of Spike burped out the hypo ring but I'm not a fan of burping so I made him do a magic trick instaed. If you want them to do another crossover check out one of my other story The Uncanon Crossover. Tune in next chapter to see if the Fanfic Squad are really done!


End file.
